


remix

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave wants kids.
Relationships: Tavros Nitram/Dave Strider
Kudos: 19





	remix

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. Here we are again.

When you were a kid, you didn't want kids. You didn't want them at all. And now you do, more than anything.

You want that.

You want a family.

You want the whole nuclear family shit, the spouse and the two kids and a dog or cat. Specifically a dog, your boyfriend can't do cats, he's allergic. So definitely a dog, definitely two kids. You think a boy and a girl sounds good, you got names lined up and everything. Wendy Blue, for a girl. Peter James if it's a boy, or maybe Dirk for a middle name, but you'd hate to admit it to your ecto dad. Your boyfriend's a sucker for Peter Pan, so you gotta go with the obvious. I mean, hello. If it was totally up to you it'd be something dumb like, Broseph Zuko Sasuke Strider the First, and that's the worst possible name to give a kid. 

You're determined to have a kid. With your boyfriend. Your matesprit. Your, well, soon-to-be-fiance. You've been dating for six years, you've kinda stretched out the marriage thing long enough. This is exactly what you want: ectobabies with Tavros Nitram, your dream man. Like, dude's literally perfect, and you're lucky as fuck to have him.

There's just one tiny problem.

You gotta convince him.

See, Tavros is terrified of kids. Understandable, the only ones he knows are Rose and Kanaya's, and they're terrifying. You don't blame him at all. Who would? They're freaky little human/troll hybrids, with tiny stubby Kanaya horns and grubby hands with nails too pointy by just a little.

But your kids? Nah. They'll be Dave/Tavros, the remix.

You can picture them now: Wendy, she's gonna have your blonde hair, his teeth, tiny cow horns. Peter, he's gonna look like Tavros in miniature, snack sized little kid with red eyes and if you're lucky, your smile and all the freckles between you. They'll be yours.

So maybe it'll take some babysitting.

Maybe some time.

But you're dropping hints, and he's a smart dude. He'll pick up on them in no time, and two Stritrams will be born. Or created. Whatever the terminology is. You think you prefer Strider as a surname.

But you're planning to take Tavros', once he finally pops the question with that ring he's hiding.

Any day now.


End file.
